A Stupid Silly Scary Story - Second Batch
by Miss Basil
Summary: Yes, this is round two. This time, the party was at my house and we had twice as much Twizzlers and pop. Rated PG-13 for some yaoi situations.


Untitled Document

**_A Stupid Silly Scary Story - Second Batch_**

**A/N: **Once again, we much apologize for making you, the reader, read this. This second batch of terrible jokes and lame puns (not to mention rampidly flaming homosexual men and tons of inside jokes) is just as bad, if not worse, than the first. After reading this, we suggest at least three hours in confession, not to mention regular visits to church for the next two months. Hehe, anyway, for those of you who _won't_ be traumatized by this, break out the snacks and enjoy!

**Another A/N:** Once again, like the first, this story as a bunch of inside jokes which will be noted with the following: *(#). They will then be explained at the end of the story. Enjoy!

**One last A/N:** Of you didn't read the first one (A Stupid Silly Scary Story), you must do so to understand how we wrote this. Otherwise, the following set-up might not make too much sense.

~~~

Person #1 (Myself - again): After a long day of fighting in the training center, Zell was hungry for hotdogs.

Person #2 (Nicki): Knowing that the hotdogs tended to go fast, he immediately stopped by the cafeteria to see if there were any left.

Person #3 (Pendragon): When, suddenly, out of the blue, he was mauled by White Blaze *(1).

Person #4 (Ashleigh): Everyone just stood there laughing.

Person #5 (Shingo the Pest): After satisfying himself, the horny cat ran off leaving a traumatized Zell on the floor.

Person #6: (Orchid0918): Then, poor Zell was trampled by 115 trees, 30 spiders, the entire cast of 'Cats,' a bookshelf, and five dancing moogles.

#1: Zell, near death, had a near death experience.

#2: But he was magically saved by a little green flag and a wet monkey named Bobo.

#3: Then Bobo pulled off its mast o reveal Ashleigh, another wet monkey.

#4: Ashleigh then pulled out the gun that Quistis used to kill the X-ATM092 to kill Sara (Pendragon).

#5: Zell, who had been in the hospital, woke up and decided to start preaching to everyone the 'truth' he was seen during his near-death experience.

#6: Then, a large, badly animated sword fell from nowhere and turned Ashleigh into a green cherry *(2).

#1: Zell began preaching to the entire garden about the lie we all live.

#2: It turns out humans originated from a necropheliac named Ryo *(3) and a stewardess named Bill.

#3: His charge being a necropheliac, White Blaze hate the green cherry and buried himself 2,500 feet underground.

#4: (Ashleigh chose not to write anything. I wonder why?)

#5: Seifer and Squall were in agreement for once; they kidnapped the preacher Zell and ran away to Centra where they screwed the poor boy silly in Odin's room.

#6: On a slightly unrelated topic, all the Gundam pilots were killed when the computers went psycho and the twisted wreckage fell on Nicki and she died. Woohoo.*(4)

#1: Zell woke up several hours later after his molestation and said, "Damn! That was good!"

#2: After he cleaned up, he immediately took to the streets, screaming, "I just had the best sex of my life and I loved it! Anyone got a beer?"

#3: While running, he tripped and fell into an open sewer followed by an Aztec warrior, a door-to-door salesman, an entire circus on parade, and 20 contestants of a sack race, two of which were horny.

#4: (Once again, Ashleigh chose not to write.)

#5: The two horny contestants were the lion from the last story (whose name was really Red XII*(5)), and the ghost of Ultimecia, and after the Aztec warrior, the door-to-door salesman, the circus on parade, and the other 18 contestants in the sack race left, Red XII and Ultimecia attacked Zell.

#6: Also, Ally was bitten by a moose . . .

#1: and Erin (Orchid0918) was bitten by a llama *(6).

#2: And my car is red.

#3: And that car was crushed by a large, brown newt with coconuts on it's feet. *(7)

#4: A slasher came through town and killed everyone and the craziness was over. Fin.

#6: P.S. A giant ceramic panther crushes the slasher, stuffed tigers and stuffed triceratopses maimed the bodies of Ashleigh and Nicki, swallows carrying coconuts attacked DBZ magazines, Lara Croft was crushed by a giant wooden rabbit, and Angelo was turned into a chinchilla.

#6 (still): P.P.S.: An angry mob of balloon animals attacked the narrators by floating at them *(8), evil squirrels ran rapid in cities, and the orange phantomey thingies from the Final Fantasy movie danced around a conga line, an unimportant woman named Relena was killed by an insane rabbit, Twizzlers whipped Hildi and Dorthy to death to make Ashleigh happy, then broccoli haunted the writers and readers. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ack! *cough, cough* *(9)

The end?

Story Notes:

*(1): White Blaze is the name Sara, a.k.a. Pendragon, named her little white stuffed tiger. Awwwww . . . isn't that cute???

*(2): The sword is from Final Fantasy 6 (originally released as FF3). Instead of GF's, there were called Espers, and one, Ragnarok, was a large sword that turned enemies into items. A green cherry cured a status called Imp, which was when you were turned into, you got it, an imp.

*(3): Ryo is evidentially from Ronin Warriors. I didn't know, but I called someone who would know and that's what they told me. So there.

*(4): She put the woo-hoo in, I didn't. Don't ask.

*(5): Yes, I know the right name is Red XIII, but when the person originally wrote it, they accidentally left out a I, so it was called Red XII.

*(6): This was from Monty Python & the Holy Grail. In the beginning credits, they talk about mooses, then llamas.

*(7): Another Monty Python joke. Have you guessed that we watched the movie yet?

*(8): Floating at them? Hehe - you should've seen all the acting we did that came from that. =)

*(9): First of all, that was a HUGE run-on sentence. Second, she's a violent child, isn't she? =)

Once again, I apologize for this story. There is nothing I can say. *bows* 


End file.
